A day at the capsule corp.
by Kiyoshi Kitana
Summary: Saa, a small piece of humour, light shounen-ai.. light light light shounen-ai.. ^^ r/r please


A day at the capsule corp.  
  
Vejiita sighed inwardly. He had broken the Gravity Chamber once again. Bulma wasn't home. Trunks was at school. Kakarotto, well, he didn't want to think about him. Lying lazily on his bed, he turned over to be nearly scared off the bed by a figure in orange and blue.   
  
"Kakarotto! What did Bulma tell you about using that damned Instant Transmission!?" Vejiita said, sitting up on the bed and crossing his legs. Goku chuckled. "Sorry Vejiita, it slipped my mind."  
"Naturally it would, Kakarotto. What do you want?" Vejiita asked.  
  
"Well, I sensed nobody here, so I thought you'd like some company. Plus, Chichi's doing the spring cleaning, so she wanted me out of the house." Goku replied, seating himself next to Vejiita. Vejiita then promptly scooted over to make distance between themselves. "There's no need to be.. so close, Kakarotto."  
  
At Vejiita's unwillingness to be close, Goku sparked an idea that would surely freak out Vejiita. Or annoy him. Whichever effect it was, it'd be hella funny in the long run. Goku then poked Vejiita's arm. Vejiita shrugged it off. Goku then poked Vejiita again, slightly harder this time. Vejiita shrugged it off, and glared at Goku, who broke out into a smile.  
  
"Is this the type of company you had in mind? If so, I decline." Vejiita stated. "Nah, Vejiita, thats not the company. I'm the company." Goku said. Goku's sudden smile turned into a mischievous grin, which, to say the least, startled Vejiita. Goku then ran a hand along Vejiita's side, which made an involuntary chuckle come from his throat.  
  
"Ah, the little prince is ticklish!" Goku said, mockingly, while bringing his hands around Vejiita's upper body to tickle him on the other side. "S-stop! That's playing dirty, Kakarotto!" Vejiita's said between poorly covered snickers. Goku then started to wriggle his fingers while going up and down Vejiita's sides. Vejiita was practically helpless, seeing that when he moved to one side, Goku started to tickle the other side. Vejiita was soon resolved to a mass of laughing nerves.   
  
Seeing Vejiita laugh was so uncharacteristic, that Goku dissolved into laughter as well. Regaining his composure, Vejiita tried to glare, only to send Goku into another laughing fit. Vejiita just 'hmphed' and crossed his legs again, after being sprawled out over the bed. "That was fun, huh, Vejiita?" Goku said, after capturing his own composure.  
  
"If you say so, Kakarotto." Vejiita snorted. "Aww, c'mon, you know it was fun! Wasn't it! Wasn't it!" Goku said in his best baby voice, which had Vejiita trying hard to keep his ice cold facade. Another devious idea sparked inside of Goku's mind. Instantly, Goku reached over and pinched Vejiita's cheeks.  
  
"You're so cute! Oh yes you are! So cute indeed! The little baby ouji is so powerful and cute!" Goku said, throughly enjoying the blush on Vejiita's face. "Kakarotto! Stop!" Vejiita's said, pushing Goku away. "Aww, the little ouji no love his mommy?" Goku said, pouting and looking at Vejiita with puppy dog eyes. "Kakarotto, don't look at me that way.. fine." Vejiita said.   
  
Vejiita wasn't about to be humiliated, nope, not at all. He was gonna play along. Putting on the best babyish voice he could manage, he started. "Wah! Baby want a bottle! Baby loves mommy!"   
Goku was so stunned he fell backwards onto the floor. "Vejiita?" Goku said, uncertain. "Wesh? Baby like to play.." Vejiita said, smirking and then pouncing on Goku.  
  
Goku yelped as the petite form landed on him. Vejiita then started to pinch Goku's cheeks, telling him how cute he was. Vejiita then abrutly stopped as Goku had turned hot pink in the face. "Well, wasn't that fun, Kakarotto?" Vejita said. Goku just nodded. "Good," Vejiita said standing. "And one more thing.. DON'T TRY THAT EVER AGAIN!"  
  
Goku winced at the level of Vejiita's voice, but started laughing after getting a proper look at Vejiita's face. Vejiita's face looked like a permanent blush. "What is so funny?" Vejiita asked. "Well, your face.. is incredibly pinkish.." Goku said, pointing to the bedroom mirror. Vejiita peered into the mirror, and promptly, the whole world could hear him..  
  
****

****

**"KAKAROTTO!!!!!!!"**


End file.
